


Over in a Flash

by General_Zargon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF! Barry Allen, Fix-It, Flash to the rescue!, Gen, People who deserve it getting punched in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: In which Leonard Snart gets sense smacked into him and Barry is Totally Done with Eobard Thawne and his shenanigans with the timeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the latest episode "Doomworld" and once again the muses demanded a fix-it, and again they got this instead, because I wanted to write a Barry who was 100% Done with these people. I haven't really written any of these characters before, as this is one of my first forays into the Flash and Legends fandoms, but I still hope you all like it. :)

As Amaya chanted, smooth, ancient syllables falling rhythmically from her tongue, the Spear of Destiny began to glow as its' power activated.

The Legion and the Legends were all mesmerized, the supervillains with rage over the idea that they would lose, and the Legends with hope that things would be set right. Eobard's henchmen backed away from the glow, sensing that something was going to happen.

Only Ray Palmer saw Leonard Snart begin to raise his cold gun, but before he could do more than begin to shout in warning the former member of the Legends pulled the trigger. A chorus of disbelieving yells was torn from the watching heroes' throats, Sara and Jax attempting to move towards either Cold or Amaya in a vain attempt to do something, to save their friend.

_Whooosh_.

Both she and the spear vanished just as the bright beam was about to make contact, the light moving as if in slow motion as the Legends' watched, a sparking trail of lightning passing through where she had been standing. The blast from the cold gun collided harmlessly with the wall behind where she'd been standing, icing over a large portion of it before Snart registered that the one he had been aiming at wasn't there anymore. Eobard Thawne's signature red lightning fizzled out as he hurriedly backpedaled away from the freezing ray as his run towards the spear was interrupted by his target not being where it should have been.

Ray and Jax along with Mick recognized that yellow lightning, breathing easier (a tad reluctantly in Mick's case, even as he felt a spark of gratitude) as they looked around wildly for the missing Vixen and the source of the electrical trail. Leonard Snart on the other hand had tensed, one hand raising towards his head as he winced, a small, unnoticed flicker of recognition in his eyes. Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn stepped back in shock, because yes, they recognized that lightning too, and more importantly they knew what its presence meant. Darhk didn't even notice when his control over Cold began to fade in his surprise as he joined the rest of the people in searching for the person they all knew was there, the thief going still as memories began to return and his eyes darkened in growing fury.

They didn't have to search long, because that same lightning flashed by again and again, a red blur zooming around the room as Eobard's men suddenly found themselves divested of their weapons and tied up. Leonard Snart was left staring at his empty hand, the cold gun vanishing between one blink and the next. Malcolm Merlyn went reeling backwards, falling on his back and raising his hands to cradle his face as his nose abruptly started throbbing, warm blood trickling from his nostrils and a shocked, "What the hell?!" escaping him as he registered that for some reason his nose was broken. Damien Darhk was arguably more dignified than his fellow villain when he fell, crumbling to the ground and curling silently into the fetal position, a high-pitched wheezing sound torn from his throat in response to the debilitating kick to the groin he'd received and only just realized had happened, the throbbing in his cheek going unnoticed in favor of the greater pain.

(No one noticed, but a quick, vicious grin of satisfaction crossed Snart's face at that action.)

Martin Stein, having taken cover behind a lab table, fared much better than the villains, though he was still rather surprised to suddenly feel someone smack him on the back of the head. As he let out a surprised, " _Ow,_ " he abruptly felt guilty and ashamed, vague and misty images beginning to form in his mind that became clearer by the moment. A minute later and he wished that he'd been punched in the face like Merlyn and Darhk, because at least then he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt; Jackson had tried to tell him, to save him, and what he'd done when he hadn't believed what he said, when he'd sided with Eobard-!

It was over in a flash.

While Stein wrestled with his revelation and the uncomfortable sensation of 'oh man I fucked up', the streak of lightning came to an abrupt stop in the center of the room, revealing the red-clad form of the Flash, the fastest man alive.

The hero was standing with his hands planted on his hips, a grim seriousness on his face as he announced, " _I_ am  _very_ pissed off right now, I just want you guys to know that." Without waiting for a response, he continued, "I literally  _just_ got done dealing with the fallout of messing with the timeline, was about to sit down and eat some well-deserved dinner, when much to my surprise I suddenly find myself standing in an apartment I'd never seen before, holding a newspaper that proclaimed  _Eobard Fucking Thawne_ as the smartest man in the world! Now I've messed with time a few times myself, it always takes awhile before the changes stick, so I figure I'd just take a rest and then go back and fix whatever went wrong at some point. No harm, no foul, right?  _Wrong_! I go to get something to eat, find out that my money won't work, and then hear about  _Captain Cold_ and  _Heatwave_ running Central City! Damien Darhk of all people is the Mayor of Star City! As if Eobard wasn't bad enough! Things apparently went insane the minute I decided to sit down and eat! I know I've made more than my fair share of mistakes figuring out the whole time-travel thing, but this? No. Just -  _no_." Finishing his rant with a shockingly vicious glare at Eobard, who let out what he would forever deny was a squeak, the Scarlet Speedster turned on his heel to face the Legends.

The crew of the Waverider had braced themselves for - they didn't know, maybe getting punched like the Legion or chewed out like Eobard, but whatever they were expecting wasn't what they got.

Barry's dour expression morphed into a happy expression faster than he could run, and he beamed happily as he flashed over to wrap a startled Ray and Jax into a hug that they quickly returned, relieved and happy to see the hero. Turning his head towards Sara, the White Canary moved to hug the speedster before the other half of Firestorm and the genius finished releasing him. Letting go of the ex-assassin, Barry turned to look at Mick and instead of trying to hug the pyro merely grinned, pointedly looking towards where Cold was standing and blinking in confusion as his memories of what should-be clashed with those of the current reality. Despite most opinions, Heatwave wasn't an idiot, and his eyes widened as he realized that the hero had done something, because now Snart was looking more like the Snart he knew than he had since Darhk had gotten hold of him.

"Now then, Eobard, I think we have some thing to settle,  _don't you_?" Barry asked rhetorically, lightning gathering in his eyes as he tapped into his powers, and before Eobard could take a single step the Flash was on him, a fist slamming against the yellow-clad speedster's jaw multiple times with a vicious _crack_. A lucky elbow to the stomach bought Thawne just enough time to tap into his own powers, and then the chase was on.

Moving cautiously over to his partner in crime while everyone was distracted watching the two lightning trails race around the room, the red being banged into the walls and slammed against the floor as it tried to get away from the yellow, Mick brushed one large hand against Snart's shoulder. The pressure was barely noticeable, but Snart turned his head to look at Mick in response to the gesture, created when they first started working together for when they couldn't afford to make noise and yet needed to ask how the other was, and drawled, "Peachy." A pause, and then quieter, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. You're the one going to be telling Lisa what we've been up to, so I guess I forgive you. Glad to have you back." Mick grunted, leaving his hand on Snart's shoulder as the reunited partners turned to watch Eobard get the thrashing he so richly deserved.

"Glad to be back, Mick. Fill me in on what I missed?" Snart requested as he watched with justified glee as Thawne went careening by, ricocheting off two walls and crashing through a lab table before tumbling to a stop with his upper half dangling off one of the plateaus.

"With pleasure, buddy." Mick chuckled, Sara noticing the two of them talking and slipping over in time to hear that, and she quickly sniffed away any building tears of joy as she moved over to clap Snart on the shoulder.

When the thief turned to look at her, the Canary grinned as she said, "See you in the training room, Snart. A session or two as my punching bag and  _maybe_ I'll forgive you for what you put us through by dying and then coming back as a total douche."

Snart grimaced, because that was fair; painful, but fair, and he nodded in resignation of his fate, causing Mick to let out a gravelly chuckle, muttering, "Just wait until Hairdo and Sparky look over and see you back to normal."

The look on Leonard's face, a mix of horror and trepidation, was definitely worth it, especially when the mentioned two got done cheering for the Flash and noticed where the rest of the team was. Brightening up even more if that was even possible, Ray and Jax darted over to Len with expressions of unholy glee as they began babbling a mile a minute over how glad they were that he'd come to his senses and why couldn't he have done it sooner and  _oh my god never die again_!

Ray actually looked like he had tears in his eyes and Jax's smile was shaky with joy, but thankfully, Snart was saved from getting hugged by Barry skidding to a stop in front of the group of Legends. Dusting his hands off, Barry grinned, Eobard groaning in pain behind him and the other two members of the Legion slowly getting to their feet, "Okay, that was fun and all, but I think it's about time to put things back to normal, how 'bout you guys?"

There was a unanimous affirmative from the Legends as they all, including Stein who had made his way over but was standing slightly apart from the rest of the time-travelers, realized that they had forgotten about Amaya in all the excitement. Amaya, who had vanished with the Spear and was probably even now finishing the spell to put things right.

That reminded Len, he probably owed the lady an apology for trying to ice her, but that got him to thinking about another problem, and he couldn't resist asking the group at large, "Wait, if things go back to normal, won't I be going back to my own time and thus be dead now?"

Barry shook his head amidst gasps of horror, grinning mischievously with sparkling eyes as he assured Cold, "Don't worry, me and Amaya had a bit of a talk; this you, the one from your past that Darhk got his hands on will go back to the time he belongs in and likely won't remember anything as time gets corrected, but the you from your future, that you will probably be waking up in a safe house in Central around a few months after you boarded the Waverider with a small headache but otherwise be unharmed."

A beat of silence, then cheers erupted from the Legends, even Mick who hollered, " _Hell yeah_!" along with promises to come and find him as soon as possible as a bright glow envelopes them, time being set right.

* * *

In a safe house in Central, year 2016, Leonard Snart wakes up choking and gasping for breath, wondering how he's alive when he remembers staying behind to destroy the Oculus and if he has an aspirin because _ow_ , his head.

Before he can think too hard on what happened to him or wonder if the other Legends are alright, his head jerks up as someone starts pounding on the door, familiar voices shouting for him to open up as he staggers to his feet...

 


End file.
